The Trunk
by MartinDeShade
Summary: This is if Harry Potter got a special trunk right before his first year. A trunk that his dad ordered before he died that he planned for his family to live in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was amazed even shocked when he found out he was a wizard from Hagrid. But he was at first stunned that he got the trunk that his dad was having made before he died. Then he was so happy he was in tears to get something, anything of his parents.

After Hagrid dropped him off with the Dursleys, he hurried to put his trunk in his room and closed the door behind him and hoped his relatives would leave him alone. He opened his new trunk that had Potter written over the top and several pictures or emblems etched into the sides. Taking out all HIS new things out to look at it all. He still could only barely believe all this was his, when he has never owned anything in his life. That was when he noticed a small booklet at the bottom of the trunk.

'An instruction manual for a trunk? Why in the world would there be a need?' he thought.

**Instruction Manual for a 7 compartment trunk, with specifications for the Potters.**

'Whoa! there is 6 more compartments.'

**To open the first compartment turn the key in the lock clockwise, where you find a normal school trunk compartment that is twice the size of the trunk.**

**To open the second compartment turn the key in the lock counter-clockwise, where the trunk will configure to a standard size wardrobe.**

**To open the third compartment someone with Potter blood in them must touch the Potter coat of arms and think 'open', where you will find a 2500 square foot 4 bedroom home with 2.5 baths, kitchen and dining room.**

**To open the fourth compartment someone with Potter blood in them must touch the moon emblem and think 'open', where you will find the Potter library of over 20,000 books and comfortable seating for 12 plus a couple of large rolltop desks.**

**To open the fifth compartment someone with Potter blood in them must touch the lily emblem and think 'open', where you find Potion lab with room for 12 cauldrons with ventilation and shielding, plus a large supply room.**

**To open the sixth compartment someone with Potter blood in them must touch the grim emblem and think 'open', where you will find a large heavilly ward dueling room.**

**To open the seventh compartment someone with Potter blood in them must touch the stag emblem and think 'open', where you will find a regulation size Quiditch stadium with artificial sunlight.**

'Oh My God!! This is unreal!'

**To change the access to the first 2 compartments just say 'restrict access' when you are opening them, you to need to say the same thing to remove access to any of the other compartments.**

**To add access to any one compartment just say 'add access to **_**THEIR FULL MAGICAL NAME' **_**while opening that compartment.**

**To shrink the trunk to the size of a very large book someone with Potter blood in them must touch Potter name and think 'shrink' and to restore think 'restore'.**

**As for protection, no one can portkey in or out of the trunk, but can apparate in or out as long as the trunk is not located on top of an anti-apparate ward.**

**To hide the trunk with a modified Fidelius charm someone with Potter blood in them must touch the Potter name and say 'hide', which hides the trunk to all but those with Potter blood unless you touch the Potter name and say 'add access to **_**THEIR FULL MAGICAL NAME**_**'. To un-hide say 'un-hide'.**

'I have got to do that right now'

Harry puts his hand on the Potter name while saying 'hide'. For a couple of seconds the trunk and the space it occupies simply disappears making the room seem smaller, then it expands and reappears back into place.

'Oh man! I can hide there and the Dursleys will never know I am there.'

Harry puts his hand on the lily emblem and thinks loudly 'open'. The top of the trunk opens and a ladder pokes out of it. 'Here goes nothing' he thought. Gathering all his potion supplies he climbs down the ladder to a room with many worktables with cauldrons already setup. He puts away his things in the supply room, and then with a quick look around climbs out of the room and closes the lid which automatically lowers the ladder.

He then opens the home compartment and grabs all he could carry then climbs down the ladder placing his stuff on the ground he goes back up for another trip to get everything else. When he gets back down and looks around he realizes he is in a fully furnished good size living room with couch, 3 comfy looking chairs, couple end tables, and coffee table. With remarkably several sealed windows that overlook a small lake and when he gets by the window he feels the warmth of the sun on him. The most wondrous of all is a large portrait on the wall with 2 people in it with the man look surprising like Harry but with brown eyes and a beautiful woman by his side with dark red hair and green eyes. 'They must be his parents' he thinks.

With tears in his eyes, he says "Dad, Mum."

Then the most remarkable thing that he thinks could ever happen to him happens. The portraits seem to come to life and the man in it says, "Son!" while the lady in crys, "My baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Mom, Dad I can't believe you are in that painting, why are you in that painting?" Harry says with considerable shock.

James says with a frown, "Why don't you know about paintings? Didn't Sirius or the Longbottoms have ancestral paintings where they lived?"

Lily says, "James I don't think he has seen a magical painting before. Harry who have you been living with, are they muggles?"

Harry replies still in a bit of shock, "Oh yeah, Um, I have been with my Aunt Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

Lily screams, "What!! You were never to go to them. They hate magic and everyone associated with it. You were to go to Sirius or the Longbottoms."

Harry replies timidly, "I don't know who those are. I think I remember Hagrid saying Dumbledore put me here. But why are in that painting?"

Lily and James look at each other, then James says, "You can have a painting commissioned where when that person dies part of their essence will go into the painting and then they wake up."

With not much else to say James asks, "So you know Hagrid? Does he come by visit then to make sure you are alright?"

Harry answers, "What? Oh no. I met him a couple days ago when he came to get me for my Hogwarts school supplies."

James blurts, "But you can't be more than 8 or 9. Are you starting early?"

Harry answers, "No I am 11. Just had my birthday a couple days ago. I know I am smaller than other kids, but I am 11."

James tells him, "You should definitely be taller by now. You should get a magical checkup and get that metamorphmagus block taken out."

Harry asks, "Whats a metamorphmagus?"

Lily answers, "You become a metamorphmagus when you got blood adopted by Sirius Black, since it runs in his family. It allows you to morph your face or even the rest of you body to who ever you want."

Harry smiles and then says, "That means I can go out without being recognized as the Boy-Who-Lived."

James and Lily not knowing what that means asks him and then Harry tells them everything from the first Hogwarts letter that was delivered, to Hagrid picking him on from the shack on the sea, to getting mobbed at the Leaky Cauldron, to going down to his vault and buying his things.

James and Lily look at each, then James says, "First of all you don't have to stay with Dursleys. In fact you shouldn't even be with them. But at the very least you should put this trunk out on their yard and live there. Just use your invisibility cloak to enter and leave. You need to find out what type of wards are on the place before leaving this place for good, could be useful to stay here if the wards are strong not to mention you don't have to worry about switching guardians if you stayed here. You should ask the goblins to look into it while you go over your investments with them and ask them what happened to Sirius and the Longbottoms."

Harry asks, "What's an invisibility cloak and what investments?"

James tells him, "The Potter invisibility cloak is an Heirloom item so all you have to do is think hard about it and say 'Come for the', and by wearing you will be invisible to all muggles plus 99percent of magicals. As for investments, that little vault you went to is just your trust vault that we opened it in your name when you were born. That is just a fraction of what you have in Potter Family vault."

Harry looks at him, closes his eyes, thinks real hard about the cloak, and then says "Come Forthe". Out of thin air came a long silvery thin cloak. "Wow, is there anything else that is an heirloom item?"

James tells him, "The Potter lordship, ladyship and heir rings, and I also made this trunk into an heirloom item. So no matter where you are you can summon it and hide if you have to. You might be able to summon the Black headship or heir ring too depending on what happened with Sirius and his mother. He had the heir ring on him last, but his mother could only hold onto it but couldn't wear the Black headship ring since theirs doesn't allow a female to wear it. So go ahead and try to summon the rings. This will make working with the goblins easier"

Harry goes ahead and summons the Potter rings, then tries to summon the Black rings, but only gets the heir ring which stinks like a dirty public restroom. 'Man this ring stinks. I need to wash this off.' He goes to the little bathroom nearby that just has a sink and a toilet wash off the ring and his hands, then he puts the Potter lordship and Black heir rings on.

He comes back and asks his dad, "Why will these make working with the goblins easier?"

James answers, "They have a magic in them that uniquely identifies what they are and also only allows those that supposed to have them to actually wear them. So goblins will automatically know who you are and Family Vaults only allow those wearing those rings to enter them. And that is what you are going to need to do first. That is go to Gringotts, check out your investment since they have been frozen until now, and while there have their healers check you out."

"How do I get to Gringotts? I am stuck here at the Dursleys with just wizard money."

"Summon the Knight Bus by stepping to a street curb and sticking your wand out, it generally cost a few sickles. But watch out it seems to appear very suddenly."

"OK seems simple enough."

James asks with a smile, "If it is, then tell me whats your plan so you don't miss anything."

"So let see here. First put on the invisibility cloak. Climb out of the trunk. Move the trunk outside. Have some money ready. Summon the bus and ask it to go Leaky Cauldron on Charring Cross Road. Go straight to Gringotts ask for on one of the managers so I can go over my investments and ask to schedule a visit from one of their healers."

James tells him, "Sounds good. Don't forget to ask the goblins to assess the wards here. But first go the the Library compartment get the Occlumancy book to read for anytime you are just waiting, plus on the left hand desk a leather bound portfolio that has an up to date listing Potter money and investments. Finally, please take the invisibility cloak off before entering the bank. Many of the goblins can see through it, but they don't like you to wear it without ask them first."

"Why the Occlumancy book?"

"There are people out there that can read your thoughts and learning occlumancy defends against it, plus it makes learning new things much easier."

HPHPHPHPHPH

Meanwhile at the Azkaban prison, Sirius Black jerks awake noticing his heir ring is gone.

'Looks like dear old mother kicked bucket, and Harry must have summon the heir ring. I better summon the headship ring since the heir ring was the only thing keeping me sane when the dementors are at the door.'

He quickly summons the ring and puts it on, then a very strange thing happen.

'I can feel my magic. Its not strong and I don't have a wand, but it is there even with this magic dampening in this cell. I might be able to bust out of here once I get my magic up to strength by practicing.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This is my first published writing I have ever done, and the first time I have written anything in more than a decade. Which means I am not completely satisfied with the way I have been writing, but hopefully with experience I will improve. I am having a problem with past and present tense, I want to write in present tense but it is much easier to write in past tense. I would like to publish at least a small 1200 to 2400 word chapter a week, while often doing a minor edit of the previous chapter to make the writing flow better without changing any of the actual story content. I have however added a line to the first chapter about apparating in and out of his trunk while the trunk is in area that allows it and the person is keyed into it.

Finally, this is the last of the new stuff for Harry other than some new clothes. There will be no Potter Manor or castles that he owns. I made this story to see what his life would be like with his parents portraits and a great but not overly great trunk, IE no Room of Requirement. He is going to have a month of no chores and only books to read and parents to talk to, plus getting healthy from the Healer and eating healthy. It is likely to change his character greatly. For example the Mirror of Erised and all the other problems he runs into in canon will not likely effect him quite as badly with his parents to talk to. Finally, I will likely not put him into Gryffindor, because of his changes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

With it getting dark out, Harry decided to wait until morning to go to Gringotts. Which gave him plenty of time to get to know his parents, at least somewhat. They explained that while they do have all their memories up until they died, and most of their personalities. They are not completely the same as them, because they are not alive, living and with a soul. However, its still wonderful hearing stories of their past, even if there won't be future stories, and its thousand times better than being with the Dursleys. What amazed him was when his snowy white owl that he decided to name Hedwig flew into the room even though the lid on the trunk was closed. His mother told him she charmed the lid to allow owls through as long they weren't carrying any dark objects. Harry also found out he didn't have to keep standing in front of the big portrait, because they can move to any of the many paintings throughout the trunk. It seems the trunk was prepared for them, since there was a painting in every room and every compartment except the first two. Finally, it was decided that Harry would carry a small painting when he goes to Gringotts, so he has someone on his side when dealing with his financial affairs plus having someone to talk to for what is shaping up to be a long day.

Harry started the day off with a large breakfast thanks to the fully stocked kitchen that keeps food in stasis and storing enough food to feed 3 people for a year. He also pet and fed Hedwig while he was eating. Then he grabbed the small painting that both his parents are going to travel in, the occlumancy book, the invisibility cloak, and felt ready for the day.

Lily called out to Harry, "Why don't you leave a note for Petunia that you are staying at a future classmates until school starts. So they don't call the police or make a fuss about you being gone."

Harry replied, "I doubt they would even care, except they won't have someone to do all the cooking and cleaning around here."

"Oh honey, you shouldn't be doing all that. I am so upset with my sister for making you do all that. The most amount of chores a boy around your age should be doing is maybe 2 hours of chores a week. I mean its nice you aren't spoiled like your father, where he barely had to do a thing, but I could never condone what they have done to you. Its wrong of them, and you never deserve what they have done to you."

"I know mom you told me last night. But.."

"And I am going to keep telling you everyday, until I think you have realized how much you are a loved and worthy being loved."

With tears in eyes Harry says, "OK mom. I love you mom."

"I love you too son. I wish I could just hug you, but I will just have to wait until you find a girlfriend so I can tell her to hug you for me."

"Oh mom!"

Harry called out, "Hedwig." Which oddly was answered with an inquiring hoot, instead of a barking sound that a normal snowy owl makes, according to his mother.

"I am going out now. I am going to move the trunk outside by the bushes out front, but I want you to stay safe inside until it get dark out. I don't want you get hurt by Dudley or his gang." And was answered with a dignified hoot as if to say I certainly know how to stay from cretins like them. He found out last night that he can largely understand exactly what she is trying to say in her hoots. His parents thinks the reason he can is that he might already be forming a familiar bond with her.

With that he gathered all the things he is taking, plus the note he wrote out for the Dursleys, and left the trunk. He was in luck in that everybody was out of the house that morning, so he was easily able to just drop the note on the dining room table and leave the house. After summoning his trunk near the bushes that he will be staying at, he called the Knight Bus for his trip to the Leaky Cauldron. 'Now I know why Hagrid didn't use the Knight Bus to get here, that was 10 times worse than the mine carts at Gringotts.' He slipped on his cloak before entering and by trailing another group that was going to Diagon Alley he was able to walk straight to Gringotts without anybody bumping into him.

Harry walked into the bank and approached the first available goblin for the directions to Kralnack's office. The goblin first sneered at him before noticing the 2 rings on his fingers where upon he changed his attitude quickly and offered to direct him to Kralnack's office. Upon entering the office Harry was confronted with an older goblin than what he has seen out front in a very well appointed room with a rich looking desk and ancient looking books on display.

"Ah. I have been expecting you Lord Potter. It is good that we can unfreeze your investments and start making more gold. Please take seat. I am sure you have many questions."

Harry closed the door and cautiously took seat, then put a small painting that had his parents on the desk. James gives a slight nod to Harry, since they decided to let Harry do most of the talking. Harry said, "My parents portrait said to come to you. I hope you have time we need to do a lot things today."

Kralnack replied, "Ah that shouldn't be a problem. Since you say we have several things to do why don't you briefly give me an overview of what you need done."

"Beside determining how we are going to handle my investments, I need you to have someone check the wards where I have been staying. My parents and I want to know what happened to Sirius Black and the Longbottoms. And then my parents want me to have a full medical and magical checkup done by your doctors, I mean healers here."

"Well then lets start with something simple we can fully assess your wards for the standard 100 galleons. You just need to give me your address at your residence." questioned Kralnack while also writing a few things on a parchment in front of him.

"I have been living with the Dursleys at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey." Whereupon the goblin finish writing on the parchment and put the paper in a small box on his desk where the paper quickly disappears a second later.

"Now then, I like to go over your major assets and all your liquid assets."

"You presently have 1,040,543 galleons in your Potter Family vault."

"You have 1,910 galleons in your Trust vault that gets topped up to 2,000 from you Family vault at the end every year."

Harry interrupts with, "Why don't you just close that vault and keep all the money in the Family vault. I don't see any reason to keep it open since I am the only Potter."

"Very well sir. You also have access to 4,502,897 galleons in the Black Family vault."

"Because the head of the Black family has been unavailable, you have access to 1,589,344 galleons in a trust vault for Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry's dad decided to interject at this point, "What! You need to restrict her access she is a deranged Death Eater."

Kralnack looked at Harry and said, "If that is what you wish Lord Potter."

Harry replied, "Oh, please just call me Harry. I thought you were talking to my dad for a second there, and yeah I don't want her to access to any money."

"OK Harry. I could never call your father Lord Potter, since he passed on and while an ancestral painting is comforting and full of knowledge for its family it doesn't have any legal standing so I will always need your approval. So, I will close her account and move her money and assets moved into the Black Family vault."

"Continuing. You have access to 1,894,235 galleons in a trust vault for Draco Malfoy."

James again adds, "You really don't to leave the Malfoy family any money. They have always been Voldermort's biggest financial backers."

"If that is what you wish Harry?"

"Yes I guess we should close that account too."

"Very well. In that case you may want to close the vault to Narcissa Malfoy too."

"Yes please."

"Very good. No onto properties, you own the land at Godrics Hollow that your parents home was on. All that was salvageable was put into the Potter Family vault."

"You own a penthouse in New York City overlooking central park. That is completely muggle"

"You own a small villa in Florence, Italy and in Majorca, Spain. That are both fully warded and with muggle notice me not"

"Now since you are only an Heir to the Blacks you don't have access to their investments and while you can enter their Family home at 12 Grimmauld Place you cannot sell any of their properties."

"Now onto your Potter investments. You have had only a modest returns in your magical investments, mainly with your quarter ownership of Florish and Blotts. Your return on your 10 percent ownership of Cleansweap Brooms seem to shrink every year. And Central Apothecary has sadly gone out of business."

"However, your muggle investments seem to have flourished in your absence. With a 15 percent ownership of Microsoft your shares are worth approximately 3 billion dollars which is 2 billion pound sterling or about 100 million galleons."

Harry and James shout, "Wow!"

"Yes that very small investment in Microsoft has grown considerably, and my feeling is that they are likely to continue to grow consistently for the next decade. However, many of your other small investments did not make the last ten year intact, and only IBM has stuck around but it has only doubled in price from 100,000 dollars to about 200,000 dollars."

"Now is there any investments you would like to change and have you decided on an investment advisor."

Harry replied, "Well we agreed last night that we would like to keep you on as our advisor. Where you would get 5 percent of the profit and give you complete latitude in your investments in the muggle world, and with me having the final say in any investments that you wish to make in the magical world. And I would like to start with half of what is in my vaults."

"You honor me Lord Potter. I believe we can make some very strong returns on your investments. My question is why the hesitancy to investment in the magical world?"

James said, "We felt with the uncertainty and frankly corruption in the magical world it would be too risky. In the muggle world there is many different regulatory agencies that would lessen the risk."

"Very wise of you. Now then to answer your more personal questions. I have the sad duty to report that Frank and Alice Longbottom have been in St Mongo's since shortly after your parents death. Finally, Sirius Black has been incarcerated at Azkaban without a trial because it is believed he told Voldermort where your parents were at on that Halloween night, plus the killing of 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew 2 days later."

James cried, "Why hasn't he had a trial? He wasn't our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew was."

"We at the bank have been asking for one for 9 years, since he is one of our larger clients. And unfortunately, the word of an ancestral painting isn't likely sway the Ministry any."

James said, "How about a sworn affidavit signed in blood. We kept one just in case in our Family vault."

"That would definitely change things. I believe Madame Bones head of the DMLE would be able to demand a trial if she had your affidavit. We just need to have young Harry retrieve it when he goes down there to look over any items he may want."

"So any more questions Harry?"

"No I think that is everything."

"Very Good. I will just call for someone to bring you to your vaults, and once you have finished he will direct you to our healers."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Kralnack touched a yellow crystal on his desk and said, "Send in Griphook."

Harry said to Kralnack, "Thanks for your help. I hope I wasn't a bother."

"Thank you stopping by today Harry. I will draw up an investment portfolio and have them appear on your ledger that you will take with you. If I require your approval for any investments, I will send you an owl to let you know to look at the ledger. Also before you leave I need to give you a Gringotts debit card that will work in the muggle world and for large purchases in the magical world, and a Gringotts wallet that you just need to say the amount you want and it will appear in it. They are both heavily charmed against theft, so only you acting of your own will can use them."

A familiar looking goblin walks in and asked, "You wished to see me Director Kralnack?"

"Yes please accompany Harry Potter here to the Potter Family vault and then bring him to our healers for a full work up."

Harry followed the goblin to an available mine cart for one long fun ride. Harry said, "That was great! You get to ride these all time? This must have took nearly a half an hour, you must spend a lot going through here."

Griphook replied, with a toothy grin, "I don't volunteer to be the driver for the snotty humans for nothing. However it was only 20 minutes, but as opposed to what I said to Hagrid, I could have got here in 6."

"You got to let me try the full speed on the way back."

"We will see. First just step up to the vault door and place your Potter ring in the indentation to open it."

Harry opened the huge vault door that has the Potter coat of arms covering almost the whole door. He walked into a room that was the size of a school's gymnasium with the left half of the area sunken below the floor like a below ground pool but with gold galleons filling it. The other half of the room was taking up by rows and rows of trunks with each trunk having an inscription with a date and name of their previous owner. On the far right wall there is several antique weapons and one large desk. It was to that desk Harry went to get the blood signed affidavit, and then went and opened the trunk closest to the door that had the date 1981 and the names James Henry Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans.

After pulling out the picture of his parents Harry asked, "What do you guys suggest I get out of your stuff?"

Lily answered, "You definitely want to get any pictures or photo albums. I know I made several for school years, graduation, the wedding, and your birth. They were charmed against fire so they should have made it. Copies of all my books and journals were already transferred to the Potter trunk, so they are all safe. Finally, you should probably use that bottomless book bag to carry it all."

James said, "Those dragon hide boots you definitely going to want and probably not want to wear anything else ever again. They are charmed to auto-resize and to cushion your feet, plus keep your feet dry and a comfortable temperature. Also get my wand holster, so you always have quick access to your wand. I don't think I have any clothes that will fit you right now. You probably want to wait until just before school starts to get all new cloths, at least if your medical checkup will turn up what I think it will. And unfortunately my broom isn't looking good, however you will find 14 decent brooms in the Quidditch compartment of your trunk."

Harry grabbed the items he need and then looked around one more at all the trunks with different names on them thinking that he could really see and live history or at least his family history by going through them some time. He left the vault knowing sometime next summer he will find the time to spend a couple of days just rummaging through it.

AN: This was a bit of a short chapter because I am having trouble finalizing what all will be revealed in the magical checkup. And if he will end up needing a different wand, because of those actions. Don't get me wrong I already know how Dumbledore will be played and how Harry defeats Voldermort. I just like keeping these things in suspense awhile longer.


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving his vault, Griphook led Harry to a bright room much like a muggle doctor office. With a padded waiting table, stools and sink, however with a few things that is obviously magical like oddly colored potions in a rack, parchment and quill. Harry was directed to undress to his skivvies and hop on the table to wait. 'This is a lot like the time when my arm was broken.'

Just then a tall wizard wearing white robes came in. Without looking at Harry he said, "Hello sir, my name is Rupert Harris. It says here we are doing a full medical and magical checkup. With at least one magical talent unblock. Lets see what we have to work with today." He then waved his wand from Harry's feet up to his head making odd "hmm" and "ohh" noises, with a final "Oh my, you're Harry Potter." He sensed Harry's unease and stated, "Don't worry I magically cannot say who I treat without your release. Although really, with your malnutrition and history of compound fractures, you really should let me release my findings."

Harry replied, "Thats alright sir. I won't ever be going back to those relatives again. And really I don't want people to know about it."

"Well this isn't a muggle doctor visit. So I'm not legally bound to report. Just be sure to have someone to talk to about it. And if you take all these different potion vials for the next 2 weeks, you should be up to the size of a normal 11 year old. However I also notice some type of curse on your forehead scar that I think we should investigate more. To do that with your permission I am going to need to call in a curse breaking specialist, that will also be magically bound from telling anybody about you." Rupert handed Harry instructions covering which potion to take and when.

"Yeah I would love to get rid of this scar or at least get rid of the occasional aches I get from it."

"Occasional aches huh? Definitely want to break this curse then. I should be back in half an hour to an hour with my colleague. Then we will do your magical checkup after." With those words Rupert Harris left.

Harry not finding anything exciting about the room decided to pull out his Occlumancy book. 'Hmm. It says here how to meditate and slowly picture all your thoughts and memories. Then once you picture it in your minds eye you need to either shield them or hide them. But written in the margins it says for those with any of the Potter rings they can summon their invisibility cloak to drape over all of it. I wonder if I lend out the Potter heir ring somebody else could hide their thoughts, or would the cloak disappear when they no longer have the ring on.'

Rupert came back about an hour later with one other person and said, "Harry, let me introduce my colleague Bill Weasley a very talented curse breaker. He normally works on tombs and ancient burial sites, but he has had experience on cursed limbs."

Bill Weasley said, "So what I want you to do Harry is to lay on your side on the table. Right then I will put this treated cloth over your scar to catch any dark magic." Bill puts the cloth on him and then started to wave his wand in all seemingly different directions. What he was really doing was tracing out runes in the air trying to find the correct counter to the curse before he applied it to Harry. After 5 minutes of that Bill remarked, "Ah hah!" and moved his wand right next to Harry's head to trace out the rune combination to dissipate the curse. And with that a bunch of black oily substance starts to leak out of the curse scar, of course there was quite a lot of pain that Harry went through but living at the Dursleys made him able to breath through the pain.

When all of the substance drained out of Harry Bill said, "Well that was on odd curse. It took a minor psychic connection with the one that gave you the scar then latched onto your magic core to effectively share your core with You Know Who. That must mean that You Know Who is or at least was a powerful spirit. The psychic connection should lesson over time, but I would recommend studying occlumancy to make sure you don't get visions or memories from him."

After realizing all the pain has gone away, Harry smiled and said, "Well thats good since I am already studying it to help me with school."

Rupert takes over from there and does a quick check to make sure everything went alright. Satisfied, he goes over to a side drawer to pull out some thick parchment and a small knife. "Harry this is a special parchment that I need you to put 3 drops of your blood on this to check up on your magic." Harry pricked his thumb with the supplied knife and drips his blood onto parchment then noticed writing start to suddenly appear on the page.

**Animagus - Untrained**

**Metamorphmagus - Partially Unblocked**

**Parseltongue – Untrained**

**Healing – Developed **

Rupert said after looking at the parchment, "Well it is sad to say that you had to develop a Healing talent thanks to those relatives. Alright then let me unblock your metamorphmagus talent here and then I can supply you with a book list to help train your talents."

"Sure that would be nice."

"Alright here is your list. Just take your potion subscription to the reception desk, eat healthy, exercise, and hopefully I won't need to be seeing you. Finally, please owl me if you need documented proof to use against your relatives."

With that Harry went to pay for the Healer visit and potions, plus getting a small case full of his potion regimen for the 2 next weeks. He only had one more thing to do. He needed to find out when the ward study would be done. With that in mind he asked for directions for the account managers offices. After finding Kralnack's door, he knocked then entered after being invited in.

Kralnack exclaimed, "Good timing. The ward analysis just came in."

"I wasn't expecting it to be done so fast."

"Yes well. We had some warders available. Lets see here there is a weakened blood ward and a restrictive mail ward on that property. The mail ward only allows Ministry and Hogwarts mail through. However, the blood ward that does a number of things. It blocks all dark creatures and dark marked humans from a mile of the residence. It also blocks anybody that wished to do harm to anybody of that blood. Although not if they are already a residence in that area. You are going to need to recharge the ward stone, which is beneath the 'water heater' in your basement, with your blood if you wish to keep that ward active. Now is there any changes or additions you would like done?"

"Yeah, I am not going to need a mail ward anymore. I want to add fire ward to the home, and a ward against pests specifically rats. And is there a way to change the blood ward to work against even residence of the area. Finally, my parents had a friend by the name of Remus Lupin that is a werewolf so can I make an exception for his case."

"That shouldn't be problem. We should have the wards changed within 24 hours. However you would have to meet Remus Lupin in person then later put your hand on the ward stone and say clearly 'I, Harry James Potter waves clearance for Remus Lupin.'"

"Alright thanks."

"If that will be all, I will charge your vault for the warding and leave a receipt in your ledger. Good day Harry."

"Good day."


	6. Chapter 6

"Very good Harry, you got them all right. So you have proven to me you know the Potion Reactionary Table, now lets see how you are on the cutting and mashing of ingredients. Lets go to the kitchen where you can practice on vegis, fruits, nuts and roots." Lilly Potter told her son. Harry has spent the past 3 weeks in the Trunk reading and practicing, with the occasional oral quiz from one of his parents. As opposed to most kids his age, he has absolutely loved learning. He probably wouldn't have but all his life he has been told how worthless he was, but he now has parents proud of everything does right and he just can't get enough of it. Every new spell he learns he either hears a "We're proud of you" or just see it in their eyes.

Harry felt he was a whole new person. Of course he sort of is. He has grown over a half of foot and more than a stone of weight. Not that he has gotten fat, which would difficult to get with his exercise regime of going up and down the ladder for 20 minutes a day in the Quidditch compartment. He has a whole new wardrobe with his first set of new clothes that fit him. Gone to a magical optometrist to get new glasses that has all the enchantments the man offered even Mage Sight, although his dad was saying something about missing see invisible and see through objects. Even his famous lightning bolt scar has toned down.

Just as he is most people wouldn't recognize he is the same person that he was 3 weeks ago. Although he still looks a lot like his father with his mother's eye, however with his practicing on his metamorphmagus even that doesn't have to be. He has been able to change his eye and hair color, and recently not just change the length of his hair but change the style of it. So he doesn't have to put up with fly away hair, although since he has been seeing his dad a lot recently he thought he might keep it anyway. Afterall he wouldn't be a Potter man if he didn't that black fly away hair.

HPHPHPHPHP

AN: It has taken me 2 weeks to post this tiny bit, because I have not been satisfied with my own writing plus I had another story idea stuck in my head. I posted in on this site. It's called 'No Life King Xander Summers', obviously a YAHF Buffy/Hellsing cross. I think my writing is much improved on that story. I think it is the difficulty of writing for an 11 year old kid.

So with this story I have 4 different options.

1: I can just abandon this story, but I don't like that idea.

2: I can trudge through this story as is, but I can't see me doing that.

3: I can rewrite this story and hope it gets better, I don't see the point.

4: I can quickly finish writing the story in the style of this page, ie Reader Digest version.

So I am going to try to finish this story by basically typing out an extended outline, unless somebody wants to adopt this story. I will probably take longer to release each chapter since I will be working on my other story, plus since I am not happy with this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Several authors have contacted me about adopting this story. I kept looking for somebody that has a habit of completing their stories. I found an author by the name RebeccaRoy that fit the bill nicely. Even though she is normally a Harry/Ginny shipper (which I almost never like), she has agreed to make this Harry/Hermione. And I give her full permission change most any thing else since it will be her story. Unfortunately she took out the Quiditch pitch, which is what I thought was the most amazing thing about the Trunk, but then she has changed the name of the story to 'The Potter Portraits.'

Here is a link to it.

.net/s/5803737/1/The_Potter_Portraits

Now I may rewrite my story sometime way in the future. But I still haven't got the voice of a 11 year old Harry down yet, so I hate all of my dialog. Therefore its going to be a while.

If I do rewrite my story it will likely not have Harry's parents in portraits. It will just be an awesome Trunk, but I may make it rated R though.


End file.
